I'm no angel
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: Namikaze Kagome will do anything to protect her little brother and Konoha is about to find out just how vindictive Konoha's angel can really be when you mess with her family. Yaoi! harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Warning:**_ Yaoi! harem, __AU, OOC, OC's and Character bashing especially on Sakura, Sasuke and minor Kakashi._

_Story was adopted from, **'To A cErTaIn KiTsUnE'** so the plot is her's along with her OC's. But I'll be putting my spin on things, so if your all for a good ole Naru-uke with a harem of handsome males, fill free to read, if not click the back button and excuse yourself._

**Pairings:** _Sess/Kago/Yoko_

_**Prologue**_

_A young woman with waist length raven black hair turned her head, blue eyes taking in the sight around her. "Sesshoumaru! Youko!" she called out getting to her feet, "Are you guys here?"_

_"Kagome!" a warm voice replied startling the time traveling miko enough to have her whip around in the direction the voice was coming from._

_Eyes widening at the sight before her. A woman, taller than her, with mid back length dark brown hair and eyes, stood there. A smile on her lips, "Midoriko-sama, what am I doing here?"_

_The smile on her lips faded to a frown alarming the younger woman, "Well, I hate to tell you this Kagome, especially after everything you've done and sacraficed for the Shikon's cause, but it was fated that you'd be killed in the final stand against Naraku."_

_"So, I died?" Kagome whispered, as she looked around, "Am I inside the Shikon jewel with you or are we in some kind of limbo?" the blue eyes, were dulled by sadness and it pained the older miko to see such a look on the cheerful girl._

_Shaking her head Midoriko smiled lightly, "Naturally I had to deny fate her wishes of taking you from the world that which still needs your light. So I took you before anyone else could."_

_"Wha..." Kagome gaped at the older female in surprise, "Aren't you gonna be in trouble when they find out what your've done?" she was really worried about Midoriko and what her punishment would be when the Gods find out what occured._

_Midoriko shook her head, "You heard the saying, 'Fates a bitch' ne?" when a positive answer greeted her question the older miko nodded her head. "It's the truth. Destiny and I, along with a few others have been planning this day the moment we found out what fate was planning."_

_Kagome gaped, "Wait!" holding up a hand, she eyed Midoriko in confusion, "Explain. Fate and Destiny are real dieties? you've been speaking to destiny? And the both of you and some others have decided to save me from fates grasp?"_

_"Exactly." Midoriko nodded her head as she sat down on the hill and motioned for Kagome to do the same and when she did, Midoriko continued with her explanation, "Well, I'm not going to get into all the gods but Fate and Destiny are siblings. Faternal twins. Fate is older than Destiny and because of that she thinks she can have anything shse wants. But taking you was something that Destiny couldn't allow so he came to me."_

_Kagome's eyes widened, "He? Destiny's a guy?"_

_"Yes. I know many believe him to be a female and his pretty offended by that." a giggle passed through the brown eyed priestess. "Anyways, we decided that the best time to strike was now. The moment, you shot Naraku with your arrow and he, in turned plunge his poison filled tentacle into her chest." the older woman patted the younger on the shoulder, "And before Fate could make her move, Destiny interferred and sent you to me; inside the Shikon jewel."_

_Kagome nodded her head, "So what happens now, Midoriko-sama? Am I going to stay here? Or will I be able to return to my family? I'm sure my mates, kits and pups are worried for me, not to mention Inuyasha, his probably throwing the world biggest temper tantrums known in the Sengoku era."_

_"I'm sorry Kagome, but you can't return to that time." Midoriko whispered, "You've been dead for centuries now. Almost a thousand years have passed since the Shikon battle."_

_Eyes wide, Kagome shook her head, "That can't be! It felt like the battle for the Shikon was just Yesterday?" she whispered in horror. How could a thousand years pass without her even knowing?"_

_Midoriko 'hmmed' and glanced at the younger girl, "Yes. And you've been put into a coma like sleep for nearly a milleumium. Centuries have come and gone while you rested. Kagome. It's the time of Shinobi and the people have become ignorant to the existence of youkai's, thinking only nine plague the world, all which have been sealed within human containers. All of them except one. The one known as Kyuubi no Youko or as his birth name goes, Shippo."_

_Kagome turned and stared at Midoriko, "Shippo has aquired nine tails, has he." a smile formed on her lips. "He must've made Youko and Sesshoumaru very proud." sh whispered a wistful expression gracing her complexion._

_"I'm sending you to Konoha, Kagome. It's one of the five greatest villages. Everything you'll need to know, you will. Your very lucky Kagome, not every one is given a second chance at life." a smile was offered, "And before I forget, your going to be reborn but you'll retain all your memories. And Kami-sama as given you a gift. His changed you into a hybrid. A mix of the rarest and extinct species, a Tenshi Yokai and a Susamaji Kitsune, not to be mistaken for a Genso-no Kitsune."_

_Kagome frowned, "Explain, please Midoriko-sama."_

_Smiling, Midoriko told her that a Tenshi Yokai was a lot different from the Tenshi that resides with Kami-sama. The Tenshi Yokai were more demonic in attitude, though still pure with the powers to purify tainted beings, the Tenshi Yokai were known for there sadism and took pleasure in torturing those who have wronged the people they care for most. Most can identify a Tenshi Yokai, should they reveal themselves, by their half white angel wing complete with feathers and the other half being black leathery bat-like wing with sharp, talon like pointers on the bottom, used to spear an enemy. Very useful especially in tight situations."_

_Kagome nodded, "Sounds pretty interesting." she whispered, her thoughts wondering towards her mates and her four kids, though Shippo technically wasn't her birth child, he was still hers all things considered and she loved him as if he was blood related to her. "I want to know something Midoriko..." glancing at the ancient warrior, and when she recieved the go ahead sign, she continued, "Will I ever get to see my family again? I already lost my mother, Ji-chan and otouto, but will I have to leave my mates and my children as well?" tears filled her eyes at the thought._

_"Fear not, Kagome. You will see them again. After all, love will always find a way." she responded, standing. "Now, let's get started." Midoriko smiled, "And make the best of this new life."_

_As soon as those words were spoken, a blur of colors and images swam passed her before a dark void opened up and sucked her in ad the last thing she heard was Midoriko wishing her luck before every thing went black._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Warning:**_** Yaoi! harem,**__ AU, OOC, OC's and Character bashing especially on Sakura and Sasuke. _

_**Pairings: **__Sess/Kago/Yoko_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Three years later**_

Screams and cries of pain rang out as the building crumbled beneath the wrath the Kyuubi no Youko was exhibited. Within the chaos, no one noticed a small girl about three standing beside a boy around the same age as they watched the destruction going on around them. Gamabunta was in the midst of the fray trying to subdue the enraged kitsune.

"Why is the Kyuubi attacking now?" the girl whispered, her dark colored eyes were brimming with sadness, 'Shippo, what's wrong?'

The boy shook his head and squinted his eyes a bit, "I see something." he replied, "On the Kyuubi's head. Someone is standing there."

Kagome gaped and turned her head towards her friend, "Ita-kun, do you think someone is manipulating him into attacking Konoha?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulder, "Could be. We should go tell the Yondaime-sama, maybe he can do something to help."

"His at the hospital with Kushina-chan. She's giving birth to Naru-chan today. I hope everything turns out okay."

Itachi nodded his head as he led Kagome towards the hospital, but before they could even leave the Uchiha compound the Kyuubi vanished and a second later so did the toad boss.

"What happened?" Kagome whispered. "Where did the Kyuubi go?" she took off towards the last spot the fox stood with Itachi beside her, 'Shippo, what happened?'

When they reached the destination, a wailing cry could be heard while the shinobi's stood around, some were glaring at the infant held within the fourths grasp.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the man who had taken her into his home after finding her, "Tou-san?" she ran over, "Tou-san, are you alright?"

Blue eyes opened and stared at the dark haired girl, "Kagome-chan, please watch over Naru-chan, alright. Protect him for me, can you do that, hime."

Kagome nodded her head, tears filling her eyes. She had lost her first father around this age as well and she had hoped this time around, she could keep her father for as long as nature allowed. But it seemed Fate had reared her ugly head and had taken her father once again.

"Of course I will, Tou-san."

Minato allowed a small smile to form on his lips. He never really told Kagome the real reason that he and Kushina had taken her in when they found her. He wanted to wait till she was old enough to train to use those powers. And now he'd never be able to tell the girl that he and Kushina was just like her and that Naruto would be as well. A Tenshi yokai. "I love you and Naru-chan from the moment I laid eyes on you both and I know Kushina felt the same way as well."

"Kaa-san?"

Minato gasped and shook his head. He was barely clinging to life and every fiber of his being hurt. And he bet the only reason he was still hanging on was because of his yokai powers. "We're sorry for leaving you and Naru-chan alone, hime, and we have faith that you'll protect your otouto well."

Kagome nodded and grabbed the whimpering babe from her father's arm and held him close to her. A pair of wide, bright blue eyes cracked opened and stared at her. "His going to be really beautiful, tou-san. I promise to protect him. Whose going to take us in, though."

"Jiraiya and Tsunade will." blue eyes began to close. "Kushina and I named them your guardian's until you can protect yourselves well enough. We hid scrolls for the both of you in the safe in the study." with that said, Namikaze Minato passed on leaving behind his daughter and son to join his beloved wife.

Kagome held Naruto close to her and cried softly, not noticing the pair of arms that wrapped themselves around her. "It's going to be okay, Kagome-chan. Let's go find Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama." he whispered helping her to her feet as they headed towards the Hokage's tower.

A second later the Sandaime arrived with several ANBU's,

"Minato-kun!" he murmured softly. "Move him towards HQ and prepare him and Kushina-chan for burial. Inu, look for Kagome-chan and Naruto-kun, will you."

Inu nodded and disappeared in a shunshin.

_**An hour later**_

Everyone was gathered within the council meeting chamber to discuss what was going to happen. Sarutobi, who took back his position as Hokage, was sitting at the head of the table and beside him sat Kagome, in her arms Naruto lay sleeping.

"Hokage-sama, we should kill that demon while his weak and defenseless or he'll take his vengeance on us when his older." a plump woman screeched, while eying the baby as if he was some type of unwanted trash.

Kagome moved her head, it was the first time the members seen any reaction from her since she got here and this unnerved the council who knew the little girl. "No one is touching Naru-chan, and if you try. Your going to regret it," her voice was cold and emotionless.

A snort was heard, "Whatever brat, like you can do any damage to a fully trained ehinobi." a man stated,

Kagome glared and before anyone could comprehend what was going on, the female Namikaze was standing behind the man with a kunai pressed against the man's throat. "I may be three, but I've been trained by the best. Otou-san and Okaa-san taught me well, don't underestimate your better, _maggot_," she hissed coldly. "This is my last warning and this goes for everyone here. You touch my otouto, and I'll kill you. You have someone hired to try to assassinate Naru-chan, I will find out who did it and I'll kill that person as well as yourself and who knows I might just go after your family first. You don't want to mess with someone who was raised by Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha red hot habanero. You might not live to regret it."

That said, Kagome pulled the kunai away from the scared man,

"I;ll be taking Naru-chan home now, Sarutobi-ji-chan. Please send Jiraiya and Tsunade to the mansion when they get here. Otou-san said that they'll be our guardians until we can protect ourself, which shouldn't be too long." with that said and done, Kagome turned and left the office, a pair of ANBU's trailing behind to make sure the two got home safely.

As soon as the door closed, chaos broke out as the civilians began yelling and demanding that the demon brat be killed and that the last Namikaze be forced into the CRA when she gets older. The guy who stated that soon found himself on the floor with a fuming Tsume standing behind him. '

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" she barked out, glaring at the civilians with a hard glare daring them to open their mouths again, "If anyone else dares to mention forcing Kagome into that blasted CRA again, they'll be on the wrong side of my claws. And if you dare to raise a hand against the little pup, Naruto, then consider yourself dead."

Shibi nodded his head, "Yes, it's quite illogical that your blaming a mere infant for the destruction caused by a rampaging demon. It's as if your suggesting that the jail becomes the prisoner."

"Right, it's just like Shibi said. If we were to catch Orochimaru and throw him into a cell, would the cell now become the snake sannin and if your answer is positive, your more troublesome than I first thought. And stupid too." Shikaku added as an after thought.

Chouza and Inoichi nodded their heads in agreement to what their friend just said. Hiashi grunted lightly while Fugaku remained stone faced.

"I could always..." Danzo began only to get cut off by several yells of. 'No' before he could even finish his sentence, causing him to scowl in annoyance.

Sarutobi turned and glared at the war hawk, "As you can see the clan heads have all denied you before you could even ask what we all know you were going to. And don't bother to ask for Kagome or Naruto again, Danzo, for the answer will always be the same."

Danzo gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Since most of you" here he glanced at the civilian half of the council, "can't tell a scroll from a kunai, or a prison from the prisoner, I'm making a decree here and now; 'Naruto's identity as the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Youko is to remain a secret. No one is to speak of it and should anyone even tries to do such a thing, the punishment is death. They'll be no exceptions for anyone. I don't care if the person is from a clan or not, shinobi or civilian, it doesn't matter. If I hear even a whisper of Naruto's name being referred to as a demon, monster or any variety of which could be label as such will earn you a seat with Inoichi and Ibiki in T & I. Do I make myself my clear."

Grunts and grumbles were heard from the civilians while the clan heads and the elders nodded their heads in agreement. The elders were more reluctant, for like the civilians they to wished for the death of the container.

"The meeting will continue at a later time, for now leave, go home and spend time with your family. Tomorrow we'll start rebuilding and all able bodied shinobi's will be out taking mission request to build up funds."

Everyone nodded at that and got up and left the meeting room. Glancing towards Kakashi, Sarutobi told him to fetch Jiraiya and Tsunade. With a nod the fifteen year old left the office.

_**An hour later  
><strong>Hokage's office_

Sarutobi glared at nothing in particular as Kakashi shifted in his spot. "So both Tsunade and Jiraiya left the village, is that right Kakashi?"

Nodding his head, Kakashi narrowed his eye, "Yes, Hokage-sama. Tsunade-sama said that she'll never return to Konoha for she lost too much to really care for the village and Shizune left with her. As for Jiraiya, he said that he had other things to take care of and couldn't stay in the village."

The Sandaime cursed, "I can't leave a three year old and an infant by themselves, Tsunade and Jiraiya were suppose to stay here to look after the both of them. Kagome is going to be pissed when she hears about this."

Kakashi shivered in fear. Kagome was an unpredictable variant. At times she will erupt much like her mother. Violent and thorough but other times she is so adapt at hiding what she's truly feeling which reminded Kakashi strongly of her father.

"I can help look after both Kagome and Naruto."

The Hokage and Kakashi turned to see a genin standing by the door. "Umino Iruka." the Sandaime whispered, "Are you sure? Your a kid yourself, you know. And fresh out of the academy at that, don't you think raising an infant and a three year old would be too much work?"

Shaking his head, Iruka stepped into the room, "No Hokage-sama. I've known Kagome for a while now and I know she won't be too much work. She's very smart for her age. Her and Itachi both could very well be this generation geniuses."

Sandaime nodded his head, "I've noticed that and so did Minato and Kushina. They had planned to enroll both Kagome and Itachi in the academy this coming semester and see how far they go."

Iruka nodded his head, "See it won't be a problem, give it a few years and Kagome will be an adult in the shinobi world. And with her and Itachi around Naruto, I have high hopes for him."

With a smile Sarutobi nodded, "Alright. I'll let you watch over them but you'll probably have to watch out for Uchiha Mikoto, Yamanaka Himawari, Hyuga Hana, Inuzuka Tsume and Hana, Akimichi Nieru, Nara Yoshino and Aburame Kocho. They all were close to Kushina, except Inuzuka Hana who is close to Kagome, and would want to look after the two as much as possible."

Iruka nodded his head.

"Alright, the only thing left to do is tell Kagome that their guardian has left the village but Iruka will be the one to watch over them when his not with his team for training and missions." Sarutobi slumped his shoulders, "This will not end well. Damn Tsunade and Jiraiya for causing me so much trouble."

Kakashi grinned at the Hokage before glancing towards the brown haired boy, "I will stay with Kagome and Naruto as well, Hokage-sama. It'll be a good idea to have someone who Kagome knows stay with them wouldn't it?"

"Fine, let's go and hope Kagome's reaction will be none violent."

_**Namikaze Mansion**_

Kagome sat rocking her baby brother while glaring out the window. "So both of them left us did they." she whispered turning her attention towards the babe in her arms, "Fine. I don;t need them anyways, I'll take care of Naru-chan by myself. I don't need them."

Sarutobi shook his head, "Iruka and Kakashi volunteered to stay here and help you with Naruto." he replied staring at the small girl who turned to glance at the two teens at his side.

"I know them. Iruka-kun, Kakashi-kun. Okay, they can stay and help me take care of Naru-chan." she responded, "They can stay in the rooms that were going to be Tsunade and Jiraiya seeing as they won't be needing them." she hissed out, "Should I be expecting the wife's of the clan heads along with Tsume and Hana Inuzuka"

The Sandaime nodded his head, "In a month, you and Itachi will be starting the academy, alright. Minato and Kushina believed the both of you were ready."

Kagome nodded her head, though surprised was evident in her face at the news, "Fine." turning her head she looked towards her roommates. "You guys should go home, pack whatever you need and bring it over." rising from the couch she motioned towards the stairs. "Go up the stairs, and take the left side up. The rooms with the dark blue and dark red borders are the room I had set up for Jiraiya and Tsunade. Choose one of them."

"You cleaned two of the rooms while watching Naruto?" Kakashi questioned, surprised.

Kagome nodded her head, "I placed Naru-chan in his nursery and carried his moniter with me so I would know if he woke up. Besides the rooms were aready clean. I just fixed the bed and made sure the room had extra pilows, blankets and towels. That sort of thing." Bowing her head at three males, she turned, "I'm going to my quarters and Naru-chan will be with me. I;ll be seeing you two in the morning. Goodnight Sandaime-sama, Kakashi-kun and Iruka-kun. And thank you for staying with us."

"Goodnight Kagome!" the three uttered as they watched the small girl carry her baby brother up the stairs and taking a right up another flight of stairs.

Kakashi sighed, "She'll be grieving in silence then. It's something Minato-sensei did as well. Put on a brave front and when alone he'd mourn, he did the same when Obito was killed. He tried to be strong for Rin and I, but when he excused us, I went back to the office to ask him something when I seen him crying while apologizing to Obito for not being their for him." he closed his eyes, "It's going to be different without him or Kushina here." Standing, he nodded to the Sandaime, "I'll be going," looking towards the brunet, Kakashi asked him if he was coming as well.

Nodding, Iruka stood and followed the older teen from the house while bowing towards the Sandaime.

"Please watch over your children Minato-kun, Kushina-chan, I'm sure you'll be very proud of them one day." with that said Sarutobi rose from his seat and left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Warning:**_** Yaoi! harem,**__ AU, OOC, OC's and Character bashing especially on Sakura and Sasuke. _

_**Ages:** Kakashi-20, Shisui-10, Itachi and Kagome-8, Naruto-5_

**Chapter 2**

**Five years later**

The years passed relatively quickly but the one thing that never changed was the stupidity of the civilians and several shinobi's who hated Naruto for something he had no control over. It was the saddest thing Kagome had ever seen in her life, both this one and her previous one. And she had seen a lot of screwed up things while in the Sengoku era.

Kagome, Itachi and Shisui stood in front of the Hokage's desk while Kakashi, who had been the Jounin sensei to the three was behind them, a proud smile hidden behind the dark blue mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"First I want to say that you three did great during the Chunin exams that was held in Suna and as such I've decided to promote you three to Chunins. Congratulations Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Kagome." Sarutobi announced with a smile.

Kakashi stepped forward holding three flak jacket, gently settling them the desk, he grabbed one and opened it. "Shisui" he stated motioning for the older Uchiha to step forward. "You've been nothing but a pain in my rear from the moment I received you, but you've also been the comedic relieve in the group. I watched you grow and reinvent the word fast. Shunshin no Shisui. And I'm proud to have been your sensei." handing the jacket towards the teary eyed Uchiha who grinned and sipped the jacket on.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei. I had a great time learning from you."

Kakashi nodded his head, "Itachi" he called out when Shisui moved back in line. The quiet boy moved forward wondering what his sensei would say about him. "Wow, your different from your cousin. Though quiet and none responsive most of the time, your always there for your teammates when they need it and you never hesitate to risk your life for your comrades which is very admirable especially seeing how young you still are. And I'm proud to have watched you grow." he held out the flak jacket to the silent boy who took it with a bow of his head.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

Turning the silver haired male smiled, "Kagome" he whispered watching as the female stepped forward, "What can I say. You've been just as much of a headache as Shisui and when the both of you get together I pity those around." he chuckled, "But aside from that I watched as you've grown leaps and bounds to keep up with your teammates so you wouldn't burden them. And I'm proud to present you with your flak jacket," he handed the jacket towards the smiling female who bowed.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi eyed his three students as they stood before him, proudly wearing their new uniform and nodded his head, "I've seen many genins and I have to say that you three surpass all of them and I'm not just saying that because your my students. I know each of you will accomplish great feats. And I'm very proud to have been your sensei."

The three recently promoted chunins bowed at Kakashi before facing the Hokage who bore a smile, "I'm sure you were told by Kagome, that she would ba taking Naruto out of the village as soon as she reached Chunin." The two boys nodded their heads, "Well, I was wondering if you two wanted to accompany her and Naruto on their adventure?"

Silence meant the room at the question before both boys nodded, smiles on their face, "Yes Hokage-sama!" they declared before being glomped by their female teammates who practically beamed at the declaration.

The Hokage and Kakashi chuckled, "Okay, you leave in a week so prepare well and remember to send a letter every two weeks, it doesn't matter what you write, I just want to know that your safe and still alive."

The three nodded their heads.

"Alright, you can leave." with a bow the three shunshined out of the room.

_**With Naruto**_

Sobbing, a small blond haired boy dashed into an alley hoping to lose the people chasing him but to no avail as his pursuers followed him.

"We've got you now demon and no one is here to save you this time!"

A woman jeered, "Kill the monster! Slit his throat!"

Many agreements met that statement as rocks and glass bottles were thrown towards the hunched over boy. "No, stop!" he cried out. "I didn't do anything to you. Leave me alone."

"Didn't do anything?" a screeched was heard. "You murdered my husband and my daughter, you freak. Just die!" she screamed as she swung the broom at Naruto's head.

But before it could hit the boys head it was wrenched away and flown towards the ground. "What the hell is going on here?"

Eyes widened in surprise to see Namikaze Kagome, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui standing in front of the crying five year old. The females eyes glowing a transparent silver color and they could of sworn they were wings sprouting out behind her. "I should kill you for what you did, but I won't, instead I'll let Ibiki and Anko take care of the trash." Kagome lips tightened, "Itachi, Shisui can you tie them up?" upon getting twin nods, Kagome turned and ran towards her brother sobbing form.

Shisui and Itachi ran towards the group and knocked them all out before taking out a roll of nin wires and tying hands and feet. Reaching for his radio, Shisui connected with Kakashi and told him what happened. Curses left the older males lips before telling them he'd be right over with a squad of ANBU.

"Naru-chan, it's okay." Kagome whispered rocking her little brother gently, "We'll be leaving this spiteful village soon enough, Naruto. And you don't have to worry about idiotic villagers beating you up anymore."

Naruto's cries softened as he gripped his sister's shirt, "Kago-nee. Can we leave now? I don't want to stay here anymore."

Stroking the boys hair, Kagome frowned, "If you want to Naruto, we can leave as soon as we pack our bags and tell Sandaime-sama that we'll be leaving sooner."

Naruto nodded his head, "And Iruka-nii and Kaka-nii."

"Don't you want to say your goodbyes to Neji, Shika and Shino as well." Kagome smiled as she pulled away and wiped the dirt and blood from the boys face while running a hand through his hair, "Go say your goodbyes to them while I get the bags packed and tell the Hokage about the change, alright."

Naruto nodded his head, "Can Itachi come with me?"

Itachi smiled and shook his head, "I have to pack my things as well Naruto for you see, Shisui and I will be coming with you and Kagome on this adventure slash training trip."

Blue eyes lit up, "Honto ni?"

Itachi nodded his head, "Yep, so why don't you go say your farewells to your friends while we get everything ready for our departure."

Naruto was about to leave when five people jumped down from the roof, four were ANBU and the last being Kakashi who walked towards Naruto and ruffled the boys hair, "Are you alright, Naruto?"

The blond nodded his head, "Yes, Kago-nee, Shi-nii and Ita-kun saved me from the mean people, Kaka-nii." Naruto grinned and closed his eyes as Kakashi chuckled, "You look just like your father with that big smile."

Kagome nodded her head and told Shisui and Itachi to head home while she spoke to Kakashi before heading towards the Hokage tower to talk to him as well, Both boys nodded, said their goodbyes to Kakashi as they took off. "Naruto, go see Neji, Shika and Shino alright. Kakashi will accompany you after I talk to him. And if you ask, I'm sure Kakashi could take you to see Iruka as well."

Naruto nodded and took off.

"Let me guess, your leaving as soon as your bags are packed and the Hokage notified." Kakashi whispered, glancing at the young girl before him. Her and Naruto were the kid siblings he never had and he will miss them greatly.

Kagome nodded, "Naruto wants to leave now. He can't stand staying here for much longer and I hate having him stay here where no one treats him like a person. It's not fair, so the sooner we leave the better."

"I see." Kakashi wrapped his arms around the small girl, "Take care and come back soon."

Kagome nodded her head, "We will." she smiled "And when we come back no one will be able to pick on Naru-chan anymore especially not for something as idiotic as him being the jailor for the Kyuubi."

Kakashi nodded his head, "Well go on, and don't worry about notifying the Hokage, I'll do that when I report to him about te mob attack on Naruto and the people who will be visiting Ibiki in the torture and interrogation department."

"Thank you. See ya later Kakashi-sensei. Come find us whenever you get a break or when your out during missions." she called out disappearing from view.

Kakashi smiled. "I just might take you up on that offer, Kagome."

_**(Naruto) **_

"...but don't worry, I'll be back faster then you think and we can catch up." the blond told his two best friend who stared at him with small frowns. They didn't want the blond to leave.

Shikamaru sighed, "Okay, but you have to write and tell us what you've been up to and stuff, promise?" the lazy Nara rose a brow in question and recieved a bright smile from the blond who nodded his agreement.

"Stay safe Naruto." Shino whispered.

Neji nodded his head in agreement. It was tough saying good bye to someone you considered a yoinger brother but it must have been harder for Shino and Shika who liked the boy as something more.

Naruto nodded, "I will beside I'll have Kago-nee-chan, Shi-nii-chan and Ita-chan with me. Tbey'll protect me until I can do it myself."

The three boys inclined their heads. Both knew how fiercely protective the blonds sister was over Naruto for they had witnessed such an occasion where some civilians were picking on the flaxen haired boy when Kagome had run over and proceeded to beat the men up alongside Itachi and Shisui.

Kakashi appeared beside the blond, "Ready Naru-chan. I'll take you to see Iruka before you guys leave." the scarecrow eye smiled at the small boy. "Iruka's going to be really sad if you don;t say bye to him, you know, you don't Iruka to be sad, do you?"

Shaking his head, Naruto glanced at his friends, "I have to go, but I'll write to the both of you and I'll see you when I return." the blond promised as he nodded towards Kakashi who made a seal and the both of them disappeared from sight.

_**(Gates) **_

An hour later the group was ready to leave, without a look back the group of four left the village intent on not only training to become stronger but also to make the best out of their trip. This was their time to have an adventure and they would take the oppurtunity presented and make it last a lifetime.

_**To be continued **_

_Next chapter they start their training/ adventure. And the first place they will be heading to is Sunagakure in Kaze no kuni. What will happen when group meets a lonely looking Gaara?_

_As far as pairing goes..._

_Yaoi! harem/Naruto: Itachi, Shikamaru and Shino...If you have someone you want in the pairing state them and I'll think about adding them., and no Sasuke, can't stand that emo jerk._

_Neji/Gaara_

_Kakashi/Iruka_

_Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Youko_

_Depending on the response to the chapter, determines how soon I'll update the next chapter. So review. _

_*ItaNaru*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Warning:**_** Yaoi! harem,**__ AU, OOC, OC's and Character bashing especially on Sakura and Sasuke. _

_**Ages:** Yashamaru- 20, Shisui-10, Itachi and Kagome-8, Gaara-6, Naruto-5_

**Chapter 3 **

Shisui stopped and looked around, "This is a good enough place for a break, there is water with fishes and a good amount of trees for cover. It's good enough for several hours."

Itachi nodded his head and placed his bags against a tree. "I'll go get us some fishes." turning the heir of the Uchiha clan glanced at the blond, "Do you want to come with me, Naruto?"

With a grin, the Kyuubi jinchuriki nodded and bounded ahead of Itachi towards the body of water while Kagome giggled. "Good luck watching him Ita, I'll go get us some firewood and branches to cook the fishes with. Shisui can you get the pit ready and a fire going."

Shisui smiled, "No problem!" he replied as he went to set the pit up.

_**(A few hours later)**_

If the heat wasn't bad enough then the sand strom combined with the blazing sun made things unbearble for the quartet. Hidden beneath their cloaks, a hood over their heads, googles protecting their eyes and a face mask like Kakashi's covered their nose and mouth from the sand being blown around. Naruto was on Shisui's back, having just switched off with Itachi, hidden under beneath his hood.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and turned her head, "We're nearing the Suna gates soon, Just a few more miles." she yelled trying to be heard over the roaring in their ears. Nodding the two males picked up their speed and covered the distance in a few minutes.

Two guards leaped down in front of the trio. "Halt! State your name and your reason for being here." one of the guards yelled out,

Kagome stepped forward, "Name's Namikaze Uzumaki Kagome, my younger brother Naruto." she motioned towards the blond boy that Shisui set down, "Those two are Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi. We are chunin's from Konohagakure and we're here to show my brother what Suna had to offer and stay for a week or so before moving on." she explained holding out her and Naruto's identification papers while Itachi and Shisui did the same.

"Everything seems to be in order." guard number two nodded, "Welcome to Suna and we hope you enjoy your stay here." he smiled at them as the gates opened allowing the four enterance.

Kagome grabbed Naruto's hand, "What don't you two find us a hotel we can stay at. I'm going to take Naruto to the park to play with the other children. He never got to do that in Konoha so this will be something he'd enjoy."

The Uchiha cousin's nodded their heads in agreement and they separated.

Arriving at the park, Kagome smiled as followed after her brother who went to play with some of the other kids who were playing with a ball. Turning she looked around and frowned when she saw a small red headed boy sitting on the swings, his green eyes were practically drowning in tears of sorrow. Walking towards the swing, she took a sit beside him.

"Hello my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Kagome, that's my brother Naruto, the one with the blond hair. What's your name?" she questioned. The red head looked at her, his hold on the brown teddy bear tightened which didn't go unnoticed. "Sabaku no Gaara." he whispered.

"Hey!" a voice yelled and everyone turned in the direction to see a boy and a girl a few years older then Kagome's eight year of age, walking towards them. "You shouldn't talk to him. My mom said that his a demon and we shouldn't play with him or he'll kill us."

Standing up, Kagome watched as the red head flinch and lowered his head but she could see the tears sparkling in green eyes and how the boys lower lips trembled. His knuckles were white because of how tight he was holding his bear, she narrowed her eyes, a look of uderstanding entered her eyes. A jinchuuriki. Turning back towards the two in front of her. "Yeah, well, I think your mother is stupid."

A gasp rang out and Kagome and Naruto, who ran towards her when he saw the two older kids near his sister, turned a woman who had the same coloring as the two kids. "How dare you call me stupid." she screeched.

"I call them the way I see 'em." she retaliated, placing a hand on the red heads shoulder, she rose the boys head so he was facing the group, "Does this look like a demon to you, to me he resembles a little boy whose been denied everything even the right to live but idiotic fools like you who can't see the difference between a monster and the cell which contains it." the dark haired girl hissed out, eyes narrowed. "Let me put it simple and in a way that all of you can comprehend." she grabbed a kunai and held it up, "This is Shukaku." holding up a sealing scroll in her other hand, "And this is Gaara. Now watch carefully." Kagome sealed the kunai in the scroll and rolled it back up and tossed it to Naruto who smiled. "Can you tell me what just happened?"

"You sealed a kunai into a scroll and gave it to the blond, and so." a man replied.

Kagome nodded her head "Exactly what I did. I sealed 'Shukaku' into 'Gaara' and tossed to my brother. Did anything happen to my brother when he caugt the scroll. Is he wounded? Did the kunai someone leap out of the scroll and attacked him? No it did not." Kagome yelled pointing a finger, "In other words Gaara is as harmless as that teddy bear his holding. His a small boy who doesn't deserve all this bullshit your spewing, You want a monster, well just keep treating Gaara as you are and maybe your wish will be granted." placing her brother on her back, and lifting the red head into her arm, Kagome made a seal and vanished in a swirl of wind, leaving behind a dumbstruck group of people.

On the roof, over looking the crowd were two shadowed figures who smiled at the sight before they disappeare in a swirl of feathers.

_**(Somewhere else)**_

Kagome set Gaara and Naruto down before taking a seat beneath a tree in one of the training grounds that wasn't in the open. And turned to look at the red head, "Do they treat you like that all the time, Gaara?"

The green eyed boy nodded his head, "Only my uncle Yashamaru will talk to me, not even my nee-chan or nii-chan will, there scared of my sand." he whispered as grains of sand twisting around the teddy bear.

Smiling Kagome ruffled Gaara's hair, wrapping one arm around Naruto's shoulder who sat himself down in her lap. "That's pretty interesting Gaara, If you train more, I bet you'll be able to make a sand armour to protect yourself from attacks."

Naruto turned to look at the red head with a smile, "Your just like me then. The people in Konoha call me monster and they won't let their kids play with me either. They beat me up to, even when Hokage-ji-chan, Kag-nee-chan, Shi-nii-chan, Kaka-nii-chan, Iru-nii-chan and Ita-chan threatens them not to." the blond five year old exclaimed.

Gaara nodded, "Your like me."

Kagome smiled at the red headed boy, "How old are you Gaara? You look like your the same age as my Naru-chibi."

"I'm six."

Naruto grinned, "I'm five, I'll be six in October."

"And I'm eight." Kagome put in, "Itachi is the same age as me and Shisui is ten. You'll meet those two later, they're getting us a room at the hotel. Do you want to stay with us, Gaara or does your family want you at home?"

Gaara shook his head, "My father doesn't care, my siblings are to scared off me to check to see if I'm in my room and my uncle Yashamaru is out on a mission."

"Okay then your coming with us." Kagome grinned, "We'll be starting Naruto's training tomorrow and you can join in as well, if you to."

Naruto beamed and faced his new friend with sparkling blue eyes, "It'll be lots of fun Gaara. Kagome, Shisui and Itachi are the best in the Konoha. Their already chunin's."

"Really!" Gaara's eyes widened, "My uncle said the chunin exams are hard and most people don't even past the test until their fifteen at least,"

"That's true, but it's a good thing that we were good enough to pass between Itachi's intelligence, Kagome's tenacity, my speed and our excellent teamwork, we had out opponents beat even before we started."

The three turned to see Itachi and Shisui walking over. Itachi sat beside Kagome while Shisui sat beside Gaara and ruffled the boys hair, "Hey chibi, did Kagome kidnap you from the park. She has a habit of taking things that are cute."

Kagome just blushed at what her friend had said, it was the truth so there was no use in trying to deny it, beside Gaara was adorable and if she could she'd definitely take the red head with them. 'That's not a bad idea and beside it's not like the people here will miss him all that much and by the sound of it, not even the boy's family, sans his uncle, seemed to care for him. "That's not a bad idea." she whispered, glancing at the red head with a small smile. "Hey Naru-chan, why don't you take Gaa-chan over there and teach him a game. Prehaps tag."

"Yeah!" the blond cheered, jumping up, "Come on Gaara." he called wrapping one of his hand around the red heads and tugging him to his feet before pulling him away.

Shisui frowned and glanced at Kagome, "What's going on?"

"Sabaku no Gaara is the jinchuuriki for the Ichibi no Shukaku, you can just guess how his been treated thus far." the dark haired girl narrowed her eyes to slits, "The worst part is his own family doesn't seem to care, well his mentioned his uncle being the only one to look after him and his never mentioned a mother so I assume she's dead, probably died the day Gaara was born."

Itachi crossed his arms and looked at the two kids, "It's horrible how some people treat the kids who should be praised as heroes for saving their miserable existence from the demons."

"Humans are wretched and fearful beings, save for a few, who will always seek to destroy what's different even if it was made by their own hand." Kagome pointed out softly, blue eyes softened as she watched the two boys laugh, "There going to be something special, I can tell."

Itachi and Shisui nodded their heads in agreement.

As the sun sank lower and the moon began to awake, Kagome stood up and told the two boys they had to go already. Naruto opened his mouth when he closed it as seeing the look his sister was giving him. "No, Naru, we are going to get some dinner and take it back to our hotel room, after which you'll take a shower and get to bed, training begins early."

Gaara lowered his head, thinking he had to leave his new friends and return to his cold and lonely room, when a hand touched his head, "Hey didn't I tell you already. your coming with us and joining Naruto in his training." a smile broke out on the red heads lips as he nodded his head.

"Let's go my faithful minions!"

_**(Konohagakure) **_

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed and removed his gaze from the window. It's been half a day since the four kids left and he hope they were alright. If everything went alright, they should've made it to Suna by now. Or he hope they did. He narrowed his eyes when he saw several civilians laughing and having a good time, it had been that way since everyone had found out Naruto had left the village and won't be back for a few years.

A smile made it's way to his face when he remembered Iruka's reaction earlier that day when some guys walked up to him and started talking as if they were best friends.

_**Flashback **_

_Umino Iruka sighed and trudged down the street. It had only been an hour since Naruto had left and he only missed the little blond boy. I guess it was to be expected seeing as the brunet had helped raise the blond so it was only natural to feel worred and concern. _

_Sighing heavily, the academy instructor made his way towards the Namikaze estate but stopped when two guys walked up to him throwing their arms over his shoulder and started laughing, loudly. _

_Narrowing his eyes, Iruka stared at them in confusion, he had never seen these two before and had no idea who they were or why they near him. Glancing around he saw alot of people, mostly civilians laughing and having a good time, "What's going on?" he questioned._

_"Eh, you don't know!" one exclaimed._

_Iruka rolled his eyes, "Of course not, if I did, I wouldn't have asked."_

_The second guy waved his arm in front of his face, "Woah man, no need for the hostility on such a joyous occasion." he grinned, "Well a lot of people witnessed the demon brat leaving the village with that Ice bitch Namikaze heir and those two Uchiha who is always with them. Good riddance I say." _

_The two guys began laughing unaware of the evil aura emitting from the usually kind and gentle man. And in an impressive burst of speed and strength, Iruka and thrown the two guys into several people and glared at those around him who had stopped what they were doing to stare at him. _

_"You've got some nerve! Does the Hokage know what your doing? He Most likely doesn't or you'd be with Ibiki and Anko faster then you can say. 'who'." he hissed. "And you better watch what you say about Kagome, you low life son of bitch." he snarled at the crowd who was staring wide eyed at him, "You beat the poor kid while his in the village and now you celebrate when his not here, I bet your real proud of yourselves aren't you." he glared at them. "When you die, I hope Minato-sama and Kushina-sama get their revenge on you for your treatment of their son." with that said he stormed away, shoving people as he did so, not caring if they had fallen over or got hurt. They deserved it for everything that they had ever done to Naruto and Kagome._

_Unaware that the Hokage with Iruka, Anko, Ibiki and several other masked shinobi were standing on the roof about ready to arrest the masses. _

_A sadisic snicker escaped Anko's lips. "Who would think a guy like Iruka would blow up like that." _

_"I did." Kakashi eye smiled and glanced at the Hokage, "Now can we arrest them and stop this party." _

_At his nod the shinobi's left in blurs of speed. _

_**End flashback **_

Sarutobi shook his head and looked down at the desk but blinked when a 'caw' interrupted his reading and he turned and glanced at the window. A raven sat perched on the window with a scroll tied to his leg. Standing up the elderly Hokage opened the window allowing the bird to fly inside. "Is that from Itachi, Kagome, Shisui and Naruto?" a caw from the raven was his answer as untied the scroll from the birds leg, after unrolling the sealing scroll and applying blood to the seal, several letters popped out. There was one for Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, the Ichiraku's and him. Picking up the one addressed for him, the hokage opened it and began reading it's contents."

_Hokage-sama, _

_Seeing as we have just left Konoha today, we didn't get into any major fight. We are currently in Sunagakure and we're planning on staying here for a minimum of two weeks before we leave. You'll never guess what we discovered here, in the second that we were inside. A jinchuuriki. The Ichibi no Shukaku to be exact and the container is just so cute. _

_His a few months older then Naruto with bright red hair and teal colored eyes with these black circles around each one. He looks like a panda, it's just to precious. And before you even ask, Sabaku no Gaara, is treated just as bad as Naruto, but the boys family couldn't care a rats ass about him, well beside his uncle anyways. We'll be starting Naruto's training tomorrow and Gaara's going to join him, I wanted to better analyze the Sabaku's seal, just to make sure everything is alright. _

_Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, the Ichiraku and Iruka was written by Itachi, while Naruto is telling him what to write, he couldn't wait to tell them all about Suna and his new friend. Kakashi's letter was written by Shisui. That's practically everything, so I'll write to you when we leave Suna that way I can tell you about how Naruto's trainings been. _

_Talk to you later, _

_Kagome. _

_**(In Suna **- Two weeks later**)**_

Things didn't get better for Gaara in Suna as they people still feared him. It was day the Konoha chunin's and the blond ball of sunshine were leaving the sand village.

"I don't want you guys to leave." Gaara's lips trembled at the thought of his first real friends leaving him alone.

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand, "Your coming with us Gaara and there is nothing your father can do about it unless he's going to come after you himself. As a civilian you can go where ever you want with no risk but as a shinobi you'll be marked as a rogue and have hunters after you but your not a shinobi and thus you can come with us." the dark haired girl patted the the green eyed boys head. "And Shisui, Itachi and I will protect both you and Naruto with our lives."

Tears filled Gaara's eyes and he smiled, "Thank you Kagome-chan."

"Alright let's go." Kagome picked the red head up and headed towards the gates of Suna where Itachi, Naruto and Shisui was already waiting to leave. As soon as she passed the enterance, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned. "What?"

Gaara turned to the man and smiled, "Uncle Yashamaru!"

"Gaara what's going on here? Who are these people? And where are you going?" the blond man questioned, a confused look entering his eyes.

Kagome placed Gaara on his feet and watched as her team and younger brother walked over towards her, "We are taking Gaara away from ungrateful place who can't or won't see the difference between a demon the container."

Yashamaru nodded his head, a boyish smile on his face, "Well that's good. I hope you don't mind me tagging along with you." the man turned and glared at the gates, "I just returned from a month long mission and reported in to the Kazekage, Gaara's father, when he told me I was assigned to assassin Gaara tonight because I was the only one the boy trust. I couldn't do it. I returned home, signed a letter of resignition and gave it to the secretary and left my headband at my apartment. I was going to get Gaara and leave, so this works out great."

Kagome stared at the man with a critical eye before nodding her head, "Alright, and don't worry about anyone coming after us. Itachi placed the village under a sharingan induced genjutsu that won't be released for at least a day, that will give us a day to get far enough away where they can't track us."

Yashamaru blinked and nodded, "So where are we going?"

"We are going to stay at Ichigakure for a while to further train Naruto and Gaara before we head to our next destination." she retorted with a smile.

"And where is that?" the sandy blond questioned, he turned to glance at his nephew and smiled at the red head. He wanted to know what they taught Gaara but decided it could wait until they reached the borders between kaze no kuni and tsuchi no kuni where Ichigakure was located.

Kagome smiled, "We're going up." she held up a scroll to allow Yashamaru to see what was written on it. She already shown Itachi and Shisui the map she found in her father's study, and they agreed that taking Naruto there would be a good idea.

"That's..." Yashamaru gaped in disbelief, he knew that place had been destroyed during the second great shinobi war by Konohagakure, so actually seeing proof that the place survived was surprising."

Positively grinning, Kagome pulled her hood up and ran to catch up with Itachi, Naruto and Shisui while Yashamaru carried Gaara, "Yes, we are heading to Soragakure!"

_**To be continued** _

_Yes, I did make Yashamaru at least seven years younger, I just don't believe his 27, he looks a lot younger then that, so I cut his age down and yes he is good and not faking it, at first I thought about having Gaara's uncle try to kill him like canon but decided I liked the idea of Yashamaru being the only one in Suna that cared for Gaara. So his staying. He'll be like the father/ older brother of the group. _

_The two shadow figures do pay a role in the story but you don't find out who they are until later in the story._

_**Pairings: **Naruto: Itachi, Shika, Shino..._

_I want to add Haku and Kimimaro, what do you think?_

_Kaka/Iru_

_Neji/Gaa - Does anyone want this pairing, someone said they didn't like ts one. So let me know what you think..._

_And who do you think should end up with Shisui. _

_OMC, Utakata (love him) or someone else. _

_**Next chapter:** You'll see what Kagome, Itachi and Shisui taught the two boys while in Suna. They meet two people while in Ichigakure who joins the group before they head off towords Sora no kuni, and find out more about new Soragakure in the next chapter and just why Minato had a map and a scroll about that village hidden in his study._

_Reviews will determain how fast the next chapter will be written. _

**_HAPPY NEW YEARS!_**

_ItaNaru_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Warning:**_** Yaoi! harem,**__ AU, OOC, OC's and Character bashing especially on Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade and Jiraiya...Naruto will be very smart and strong as will the rest of the group. _

_**Ages:**__ (And yes, I am aware that Roshi and Han are younger then in cannon, there is a reason for that.) Roshi- 22, Han- 21, Yashamaru- 20, Shisui- 10, Itachi and Kagome- 8, Gaara- 6, Naruto-5 _

**Chapter 5 **

Naruto glanced at Kagome who was sitting beside him with a smile as he held up a piece of paper for her approval. They had made it to Ichigakure after two days of travelling and were staying in an inn for the time being.

Yashamaru and Shisui were outside with Gaara teaching him the different chakra control he should practice so he could better control the sand. While in Suna, Gaara and Naruto had learned to walk up a tree, without their hands and could stand upside down on a branch for nearly an hour before they would lose their concentration. Along with the tree climbing, they were taught the basics of kunai and shuriken throwing. By the end of the two weeks the boys could successfully hit the target from 20 feet, they were still learning to hit the bullseye though.

When they reached the stone village and checked into an inn, Shisui and Yashamaru had taken Gaara out to teach him more chakra control techniques, target practicing and to build up his speed, in which the shunshin no Shisui would help advice the boy.

As for Naruto, well, Kagome and Itachi felt the boy should learn both of his parents speciality first. And they were shocked by how quick the boy had picked up on it. In two hours, Naruto was able to understood the inner working of the complicated art known as fuinjutsu.

When kagome discovered that Naruto might just be a genius in making and utilizing the sealing arts, she sat her brother down and gave him several books on fuinjutsu (that she took from her father's study in case they were ever needed) and had him read through them. When he finished the books, Itachi had him do several storage seals and seals for an explaoding tag.

Walking over, Itachi glanced at the paper in Kagome's hand before glancing at Naruto with a small smile, "Well done Naruto, those look good." Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "How about we go out and test these on real targets." Naruto cheered and got up.

"Count me out. I need to write to Kakashi and the Hokage-sama. We hadn't wrote them in almost three weeks, and I need to tell him that we have several people joining us. Not to mention Iruka would be dying with worry if he doesn't hear anything."

Naruto nodded his head. "Alright, nee-chan." pouting, the blond turned and left the room with a smiling Itachi who waved at his friend as he closed the door to their shared room, leaving an amused female to get down to writing the letters.

_**Elsewhere in Ichigakure**_

Two males in their early twenties were walking around the village. After fleeing from Iwagakure, the two former Iwa-nins were laying low withing the small stone village, knowing the Sandaime Tsuchikage would never think to look for the two here.

"There are two of them. Kids, by the feel of them. I wonder what would bring them here." the older of the two stated. "We should go and see what they are up to, shouldn't we Han?"

Han nodded his head, "Sure, beside they'll need someone like them to help and who will understand what they are or have gone through by the hands of their villagers."

Humming in agreement Roshi led Han towards the direction where the two young jinchuuriki were. Arriving at the place, the two watched as a young boy, about ten and an older male with blond hair stood instructor a small red head the proper way to walk on. what appeared to be, a small contained sand storm.

"...like tree walking but this time you have to keep a constant amount flowing so your balanced on the sand, alright Gaara." the blond stated, "Because of Shukaku's presence within you, you already have a good grasp on Sand techniques but it won't do you any good if you can't control that power. Let's try it again."

Gaara nodded his head and did what was asked.

Han and Roshi were shocked that those two knew about the demon and yet still treated him as a person. There attention was diverted when two others entered the clearing as well, a small blond boy and a dark hair male who looked to be about eight or so.

"How's he doing?" the dark haired one asked motioning towards the red headed jinchuuriki. The other dark haired boy smiled and told him that 'Gaara' was going good, before he questioned 'Itachi' on how 'Naruto' was doing in his studies.

Smiling, Itachi responded that Naruto had done several seals and he was about to test them out. Shisui smiled and turned towards Yashamaru and told him and Gaara to break because Naruto was going to test out his seals.

Gaara grinned and walked over to stand by his friend while Yashamaru nodded his head. Itachi handed Naruto several tags and the group, along with Han and Roshi, watched as Naruto took out a bottle of ink and a brush and began writing seals on several of the tags before he placed them on the ground. The group watched as he channelled chakra through his hands, which were still on the ground, causing the tags to stream towards a tree attaching itself from the bottom of the trunk to the top before exploding.

Silence reigned in he clearing, Han and Roshi were gaping at the sight, before Naruto's voice knocked them out of their shocked stupor.

"Wow, it worked. It actually worked!"

Yashamaru blinked and smiled at the blond beside him, "That was an interesting variation of the exploding tag, Naruto. Where did you come up with somthing like that."

Naruto grinned and told them how he had seen the design in one of his fathers book and wanted to test it out. Itachi shook his head recognizing that jutsu. "Isn't that the explosive tag. I think I read about that seal somewhere."

"Your right about that." the group turned and saw Kagome leaning against a tree with a smile. "But the thing is that tag focus on elemental affinity as well. I believe that specific seal Naruto made js used for ninjutsu. A certain chakra affinity is needed in order to set the explosion off."

"A fire release?" Itachi and Shisui questioned glancing from Kagome to Naruto. "Only one way to be sure." Shisui grabbed two pieces of paper and held them out to Naruto and Gaara, "Channel your chakra into these papers so we can determain your affinity." the older of the two Uchiha stated.

The two boys grabbed the paper and channelled their chakra to it. Gaara's paper split in two and the sides turned to dirt and crumbled away. Naruto's on the other hand split in two with one side becoming wet and the other side burning before turning to ash.

"So Gaara is earth and wind while Naruto has wind, fire and water. Not bad. As a wind user myself, I could teach Gaara and Naruto some techniques." Yashamaru smiled and ruffled both boys hair.

Kagome nodded, "I have water myself, so I can teach Naruto his water half, while Shisui and Itachi can both teach him his fire half. As for earth, I'm not sure what we can do about that, maybe we can go and get some scrolls that would have information on earth manupilation."

All of a sudden Yashamaru whipped around, a kunai in hand, "Alright I must admit you hid pretty well, I didn't even sense you until just now but I do know your there. Who are you? And what do you want?"

Han and Roshi glanced at each other before stepping into the clearing, "We come in peace. Han and myself sensed those like us and came to see what they were doing here."

"Like you?" Kagome and Shisui questioned while Itachi narrowed his eyes and glanced from Gaara to Naruto before the realization hit him,

"Jinchuuriki. The both of you are jinchuuriki like Naruto and Gaara?"

Han nodded his head, "Right. My name is Han, a former Iwa Shinobi and the jinchuuriki to the Gobi no Irukauma, Senna."

"Roshi, like Han, I to am a former Iwa shinobi and the jinchuuriki to the Yonbi no saru, Son Goku. And who might you be?"

Kagome glanced at Itachi and Shisui in worry before turning towards the two Iwa former Iwa shinobi, "Before we start, how do you feel about Konoha and the kiiroi senko, Namikaze Minato?"

Roshi smiled and shrugged, "Nothing and we are actually quite thankful to the kiiroi senko, he initially freed us during that war. He killed several batallions of Iwa's forces and because of that it was easy for Han and I to escape from there greedy clutches, especially that old man Sandaime Tsuchikage."

"I see. Well I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Kagome and this is my brother, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, his the container to the Kyuubi no kitsune, Shippo." she stated, wrapping an arm around her brother while Han and Roshi nodded their heads.

Itachi narrowed his eyes while Shisui frowned in worry, "Uchiha Shisui and that's my younger cousin Uchiha Itachi."

"Yashamaru, this is my nephew, Sabaku no Gaara, the junchuuriki to the Ichibi no Shukaku, Hachi." The medic and former Suna ANBU stated with a pleasant smile plastered on his face which would've fooled those who didn't know how to read people's expressions. Han and Roshi could tell the smile was a front by the look in the sandy blond males eyes.

"Pleasure." Roshi stated. "So my friend and I overheard your plight, you know as former Iwa-nin's we do have a wide range of doton jutsu's that we can teach the boy."

Kagome frowned, "Why?"

"Us jinchuuriki's have to help each other and stick together because the only other people that could understand the hardship and desolation of a sacrifices life is another container." Roshi stated. "Han and I were lucky to have each other while living in Iwa. Naruto and Gaara were lucky to find each other but not everyone is as lucky."

Kagome glanced at the others, "What do you guys think?"

Itachi and Shisui narrowed their eyes, black shifting to red as they stared at the two. Yashamaru just stared silently before nodding his head, "They have slashed Iwa headbands, even if they were pretending to be rogues they would have hidden the headband, no one would actually slash their own even with a promise of a new one upon their return, unless they had no intention of ever stepping foot into their country again."

The Uchiha cousins nodded their heads in agreement to that statement and Kagome nodded her head, "So it's decided, Han and Roshi will train Gaara in his earth affinity." Yashamaru spoke up when it became clear what their choice was.

"Alright Naruto, come on. And this time focus more on fuinjutsu and not ninjutsu seal tags." Kagome grinned ruffling the blonds hair. "But that tag will come in handy in the future so keep some of those in your pouch."

Naruto nodded his head and waved his goodbyes to the others.

_**One weeks later **_

Several stacks of sealed tags were lined up in front of Naruto. The first group were the standard exploding tags which were evenly divided so each member of the group at twenty each, the second were the explosion tags which were divided between the three fire users and the last was just a single paper with a seal drawing that none of the members could identify, but by the smile on the boys face, the group could only guess that it was something good, hopefully.

"So what is that seal, Naruto?" Yashamaru questiond, furrowing his brows. "I've never seen the seal before."

Naruto grinned, "You shouldn't. I just created it." Everyone gaped at that, shocked, "It's a chakra converter seal which would allow the user to convert their chakra to any affinity. It needs to be painted on in order to use it, that's why I only drew it one a single paper." the blond frowned, "I haven't tested it yet, since I just finished drawing the last of the array a few minutes ago."

"When did you come up when such a thing?" Kagome questioned, eying the seal in awe, "And when did you start this, it looks complicated?"

Naruto smiled, "Well when I'm not cooped up here studying, I like to test out my affinities and also by mixing certain types, I can create a stronger attacked. Fire plus wind for instance will create a fire storm, combining wind and water, I'll be able to use ice attacks or even make a typhoon. So I got to thinking about the different possiblities." the blond grinned, "I thought it would be awesome to be able to use lightning chakra, like Kakashi-nii, then I'll be able to creat the ultimate storm using wind, water and lightning."

Yashamaru, Han and Roshi gaped at the boy. They wondered why no one had ever come up with such an idea before. It could have come in handy a lot through out the years. And for a child of five to actually be able to draw seals for your typical exploding tag is remarkable but to have a child of five actually understand the complex inner workings of fuinjutsu and be able to create an oridinal seal was beyond anything that they could comprehend.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was a fuinjutsu genuis. A prodigy of the highest regard and he would be the one to surpass the genuis that was Namikaze Minato, the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko and the Yondaime Hokage. His own father. And they couldn't be any prouder to know someone like him.

Kagome grinned and wrapped her arms around her younger brother, "Little brother, you are a genuis." the female Namikaze declared while the blond blushed in embarrassment at the praise. "Let's go test this out shall we?"

Naruto nodded his head and grabbed his bottle of ink, a brush and a pair of white gloves he had brought. Placing the glove on the desk, the blond wrote the kanji for lightning in the middle before drawing an array of seals around it.

Ten minutes later the group was standing in a training ground. Naruto slipped the glove on and glanced towards his sister who was beaming, Itachi who gave a small smile and nodded his head, towards Shisui and Gaara who was grinning lastly he looked over at Yashamaru and the others who appeared to excited.

Channelling chakra to his hends, the seal lit up with a crackling blue energy and with a snap of his fingers, lightning shot out, wild and untamed, striking at anything until finally dying down.

"It worked!" a gaint grin formed on Naruto's face before he was glomped by Kagome, Gaara and Shisui who were all yelling their praises.

Itachi patted the boys head, "Amazing, Naruto-kun, you'll be the one to surpass both your father and the toad sannin."

At the mention of that last name, Kagome growled, "His going to be a hundred times better than that bastard. Jiraiya and Tsunade are going to pay for their betrayal for no one abandons an Uzumaki-Namikaze and gets away with it." Blue eyes glowed with an unholy fire that could terrify the mightest of men.

Yashamaru, Han and Roshi were shock by the amount of hate and loathing the girl was projecting. It wasn't surprising to find a female who hated Jiraiya because of the books he writes but to find one who is to young to know about those novels and who hates Tsunade, well they was a story there especially since she mentioned the two had abandoned both herself and Naruto.

"What happened?" the sandy blond haired male questioned.

Kagome frowned, "Jiraiya was the seneei to our father and Tsunade is a relative, both have always been around. When Naruto was conceived, both of them were named his godparents and should a time come where both of our parents couldn't be there to raise us they were suppose to be there as our guardian. The night of the KYuubi, Shippo, attacked and both our parents died they vanished. They left the village knowing they had a responsiblity to our parents to take care of us but they left anyways, without saying anything. The Sandaime found out several hours after they were gone."

Yashamaru couldn't help but scowl at that. He had come to greatly care for the siblings as well as the Uchiha cousin's in the time that they spent together and he hated the fact the two respectable people had actually abandoned the two. "Your better off without people like them. And it seemed you and Naruto turned out well, that's all that matters. Tsunade and Jiraiya will find the errors of their way and they'll be begging for your forgiveness."

"Not like they deserve any." she murmured wrapping her arm around her brother. "Let's get back to the room. We have one more week before leaving and there is a jutsu I want to show you that will make training faster, with the both of your chakra reserves being as large as it is, you'll have no problem doing this jutsu.

_**One week later**_

With one last glance at the map she was holding, Kagome placed it in her bag and nodded. "This is the spot, so stand close." smiling, Kagome motioned for her brother to come to her. "Father stated that only those holding angel blood will be able to unlock the gates leading into new Soragakure along with an incantation to acess it."

The group nodded their heads in shock. Whoever created this place was careful and smart to have made seals as such. They had a feeling Namikaze Minato was behind this and couldn't wait to the day Naruto will succeed him.

"Naruto I need you to say these words, '_Dal sangue degli angeli che cresce dentro, io comando le porte del cielo per permetterci di passaggio. Aperto.' _Do you think you can do it?" Kagome questioned, "You want me to write it down?"

Nodding, the blond asked her to write the words down. Five minutes later everything was ready and Kagome grabbed her brothers hand, "Ready?" she whispered and after taking in a calming breath, Naruto noded his head and in unison the duo began reciting the incantation. Chakra poured from the siblings, but unlike the usual blue, it was pure white. It circled around Kagome and Naruto for several seconds before it show upwards a loud clicking sound echoed in the silent clearing just as Naruto and Kagome finished the spell. From above a staircase decended.

"Quickly, as soon as the staircase reaches the ground, run. Run hard and run fast. Don't stop for anything. We must reach the top in ten minutes or we will fall. This was a safeguard for those who didn't have wings to fly to the top. And the time limit is to prevent those who should follow, access." Kagome grabbed Naruto and placed him in Shisui's arms before doing the same with Gaara. "Your the fastest of us Shisui, so I want you to take the kids. Get ready..." a soft thud was heard, "GO!"

Shisui took off first with Kagome and Itachi behind him, while the other three followed closely. Reaching the top, Shisui leapt into the gates and placed the two kids down, while helping Itachi and Kagome inside, the trio turned and went to help the last three when the stairs started to shimmer. Roshi and Han leapt into the gates just as the stairs vanished.

Kagome seeing this grabbed a hold of Yashamaru's hand as he started to fall. "Help me!" she called out. Itachi, Shisui, Roshi and Han turned at the call and quickly went to assisst the small girl. Roshi and Han took the smaller male's arm and pulled him into the gates. As soon as they were all inside, the gates slammed closed behind them.

Standing on the tip of two trees were the same cloaked figures who were smiling at the sight of the group entering the gates before they vanished withing a swirl of feathers.

Kagome turned and smiled as she looked around. 'Neo Soragakure. I wonder what we will discover here Tou-san, Kaa-chan.' glancing at the boy at her side, the only female patted the boys head, "Let's go!"

**...To be continued...**

_**(From the angels blood that thrives within, I command the gates of the sky to allow us passage. Open.) **_

_Naruto's harem : Itachi, Shika, Shino, Haku, Kimi ... there will be OC's added ... _

_ - I'm still unsure about adding Gaara and Neji into the harem, so I need you to vote either yes or no._

_Kagome : Sesshoumaru and Youko_

_Kakashi : Iruka ... _

_- And I'm thinking about adding Shisui with Kakashi and Iruka, but what do you think? Yes or No._

_The amount of reviews determain how fast I update. _

_Shini_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Warning:**_** Yaoi! harem,**__ AU, OOC, OC's and Character bashing especially on Sakura, Tsunade and Jiraiya, there will be slight bashing of Sasuke, but he gets better__... Naruto will be very smart and strong as will the rest of the group. _

_**Ages:**__ Amaya - 29 (Leader), Roshi- 22, Han- 21, Yashamaru- 20, Shisui- 10, Itachi and Kagome- 8, Gaara- 6, Naruto-5 _

* * *

><p>Gaara hugged his uncle before thanking everyone for helping him while Yashamaru nodded his thanks to the group who just smiled before looking around.<p>

A group of people were walking towards them, a woman in her late twenties or early thirties was in the middle of the group and the eight travellers knew whoever she was, she was important so they must make a good impression.

"Since you know how to enter Neo Sora, I assume you must be friends seeing as no one else should've known you had to run up the stairs or risk falling, most people would have taken their time climbing upwards."

Kagome nodded her head, "My father left my brother and I a note on how to come here should we ever need to. I'm taking my brother travelling across the elemental nations, training him. The people of our village dispises him and those who have anything to do with him, for something he had no control over. He couldn't take being there any longer, so my team and I took him out to train him, while showing him the world. We picked up a few people on our travels."

The woman nodded her head, "I see. And your names?"

Yashamaru stepped forward, "My name is Yashamaru, this is Sabaku no Gaara, my nephew. These two are Roshi and Han of Iwagakure. And those four are from Konohagakure, Uchiha Itachi, his older cousin Uchiha Shisui, those two are Namikaze Uzumaki Kagome and her younger brother Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

At the last two names, the group gasp and started whispering amongst themselvs, before the woman silence the speakers and focused her stare on the siblings. Not liking the look, Kagome, Itachi and Shisui took a step forward so they were blocking Naruto from the woman's sight. Yashamaru, Han and Roshi moves closer while the sandy blond man kept a hand on his nephews shoulder.

Seeing this the woman smiled, "Sorry for that. My name is Amaya Morisaki, the acting leader of Neo Soragakure and these are the members of Neo Sora's council."

"Acting leader? What do you mean by that?" Shisui questioned with a frown.

Amaya shook her head, "It is what it sounds like. I'm only leader until the rightful heir can claim the seat. You see, when Soragakure was destroyed during the second war along with Uzushiogakure, two prominent clans, one from Sora and the other from Uzushio came together and decided to re build their villages. Only this time no one will know of our existence until we make ourselves known to the world, but you know rumors do tend to get out, so to be on the safe side, Neo Sora and Uzushio had taken measures to assure our survival should others find us; for example the activating the gate is the first obstacle, should anyone had figured it out, they wouldn't think anything about the staircase and would take their time climbing it, which would be there downfall."

The group nodded in awe and surprise, Kagome frowned though and glanced from her brother to the Neo Sora council members standing before her, "Why were you looking at Naruto and I as if you were shocked by our name? Did you know our parents or something? I wouldn't be to surprise after all father did have a lot of information about locating Neo Soragakure, like how to open the gates and about the timed staircase."

One of the males stepped forward with a nod, "As a matter of fact we were surprised by your names. You see both the Namikaze and Uzumaki names are treated with royalty amongst Neo Sora and Uzushio. It was the Namikaze clan that founded Neo Sora with the help of the Uzumaki clan; it was to them that the gates and the staircase came to be with a well designed fuinjutsu." a woman stated.

A man behind her nodded his head, "As for Uzushio, the Uzumaki clan were the founders of that village and have ruled fairly and with honor for years until Iwa, Kumo and a lot of other villages ganged up against them. The survivors of the massacre left to get stronger to return and rebuild their homes. On their journey they met the Namikaze clan who were having similar problems of their own, so they joined together to recreate their homes."

Kagome blinked in surprise, "That's why father had all those notes on Neo Soragakure and Uzushiogakure in the library." she narrowed her eyes slightly, "Does anyone else here have wings beside my brother and I?"

Amaya shook her head, "No, wings were a rare find and the only people known to have them were from the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, which is another reason they were hunted down. Your parents, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were the last known members, until you two appeared."

Glancing at her brother, Kagome sighed a bit. "Well, I guess it's going through father's and mother's scrolls then, maybe they wrote things down concerning flight."

Smiling at the young girl, Amaya turned her attention to the rest of the group, "As for the Uchiha's, we have a rather large range of fire jutsu scrolls at the library that you are more then welcome to browse through." Brown eyes crinkled, "We don't have much fire users here so those particular scrolls are practically useless to us so I'm sure you two, and whoever else in the group that can use fire affinity is welcome to those techniques."

"We've also got wind, water, earth, sand and several lightnings, but those are just a few. We mostly have water, wind and fire scrolls."

The group nodded their heads a bit before they bowed, "Thank you for your kindness, Amaya-san." they recited politely, while there host giggled and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Think nothing on it." she stated, "Besides, Naruto-sama and Kagome-sama are the real leaders of Neo Soragakure so there is no need to thank me." With that said, the woman turned and left the group to their own device. "Oh, and if you need any help, just ask anyone around. I'm sure they would be more then pleased to point you in the right direction, after all it's not often Neo Sora gets welcomed visitors."

The group shared a look, "Where to first?" Han questioned glancing around.

"The library?"

"It's a good place to start." Yashamaru nodded.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since there arrival in Soragakure and Naruto and Gaara met a lot of kids who wanted to be their friends. Older, younger and the same age, it made no difference; and much to Kagome's amusement, the blond and the redhead were a hit with most of the boys.<p>

"Jealous itachi." Kagome giggled as she nudged her friend, who stiffled a growl at the sight of a brown haired boy embracing Naruto. "Keiji and Naruto aren't like that, ya know, beside I think the brunet as a thing for Shisui, you should have seen the way Keiji was staring at him when he was practicing." The female Namikaze glanced at Shisui, "I could have sworn I seen his nose bleeding."

Itachi rose an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Truly, And even if other boys like Naruto, I know he'll be oblivious to it, after all the only male attention he likes to seek. in that way, are yours." Kagome leaned back, "He's too young right now to understand, but when his older and knows what's he's feelings are, well, i'm positive you'll be the one he ends up with."

The Uchiha heir hummed, pleased by the vote of confidence, but didn't voice his response besides Kagome most likely already knew what he would've said if he was the type to voice his feelings.

Kagome smiled, "Naruto worries about you a lot when you vanish, or when you leave the village for whatever reason, he'll sit by the window and wait until he falls asleep due to exhaustion."

Tilting his head back, Itachi returned the smile. He hoped Kagome was right. Sitting up, the Uchiha heir called Naruto over.

"What is it Ita-kun." Naruto grinned, blue eyes shinning beneath the sunlight, as he sat himself down in the Uchiha's lap. "Did you want something?"

With a smile, Itachi poked the blonds forehead and told him it was time for him to return to his study. With a pout and a small whine, Naruto nodded got out of the older boys lap and after Itachi stood up, he followed the Uchiha heir to the library.

Shaking her head, kagome giggled. "Gaara, come on, it's time to get back to your studies as well." she smiled and took the redheads hand and led him towards the training grounds.

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip<em>

_Half a year later_

* * *

><p>After spending more then six months in Neo Sora, the group was on the move again; this time heading towards Kiri after hearing about an uprising that was about to take place.<p>

"Do you think we'll ever go back to Neo Sora, Nee-chan?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, "Of course, 'sides I'm sure your friends will come visit you when they finish the academy, they promised didn't they?"

Naruto nodded his head and grinned, "Yeah."

"Now off to Mizu no kuni." Shisui cheered, wrapping an arm over Kagome and Itachi's shoulder.

Naruto grinned as he and Gaara ran ahead of the group, the former initiating a game of tag. Yashamaru, Han and Roshi smiled; it was nice to see the kids actually acting as they were suppose to.

Kagome glanced towards the vast blue skies, _'I wonder what sort of adventure awaits us in Mizu no kuni.'_

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>Sorry for the delay. This chapter would've been out sooner, but a lot of crap has been going on. I won't bore you with the details, but hope you liked the chapter. _

_**Mizu no kuni** - Land of water _

_**As for the pairing:** _

_Naruto's harem : Itachi, Shika, Shino, Kimi, Hiei ... _

_ - Gaara and Naruto will be like brothers. And I decided i want Haku to be with someone else._

_Gaara : Neji, Lee, ..._

_Haku : Sasuke_

_Kagome : Sesshoumaru and Youko _

_Iruka : Kakashi ..._

_Yashamaru : Shisui _

_-What do you guys think about putting Zabuza with Iruka and Kakashi? _

_a) yes_

_b) no_

_-What do you guys think about M-preg?_

_a) yes_

_b) no_

_Shini-ko_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had it finished and then something happened, I don't know what, but the chapter had been deleted. I was pissed and didn't feel like rewriting everything, but I did, slowly. Damn, I liked the original better, oh well.**  
><em>

_**Ages:**__ Yashamaru, Zabuza and Kakashi- 26, Iruka- 24, Shisui- 16, Itachi, Kag, Haku and Kimi- 14, Neji, Lee- 13, Gaara, Shika, Shino, Sasu and the rest- 12, Naruto-11_

* * *

><p>The years passed pretty quickly and before they knew it, they were standing at the gates of Konoha, six years after they left the village, but instead of returning with the same amount as they left, they had four people being added into the group. Gaara and Yashamaru of Suna along with Han and Roshi of Iwa.<p>

Entering the gates, the group made their way towards the Hokage tower, while trying to ignore the looks they were being given by the villagers and shinobi's alike. Walking towards the Hokage office, tuning the secretary's shrill yells of 'wait, you can't enter' or 'He's in an important meeting.' the group entered the room, "Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi glanced at the group before a smile lit up his face, "Welcome back you four and I see you brought some guest with you. From your letters I know just who they are and where to place them." Flipping through several sheets of papers, the elderly man smiled, "Naruto, you and Gaara will be heading towards the academy, today is the genin exam so you made it just in time. Itachi, Shisui and Kagome after you get settled in, I'll send you on missions again." the three in question nodded their heads, "Yashamaru, I hear your a medic-nin. I had a spot reserved for you."

The blond former suna shinobi smiled as he bowed his head. "Hokage-sama, I want to thank you for your hospitality in allowing not only myself and Gaara to become shinobi's of Konoha but also for not only considering me but also for reserving a spot for me as a medic-nin."

Sarutobi smiled, "Think nothing of it. My shinobi's and Naruto has said good things about you guys and it'll benefit us greatly to have you on our forces." He glanced towards Han and Roshi, "And what you want to do is up to you. I'll let you think it over and you can tell me what you want to do later." Roshi and Han nodded their thanks. Glancing around to see if there was others, he shot curious looks towards Naruto, Kagome, Shisui and Itachi, "I thought they'd be more people coming with you."

"Haku, Kimimaro and Zabuza had stuff they had to do before they come to Konoha, but it shouldn't take too long." Naruto grinned as he leaned against Itachi, "How's Shika, Shino and Neji. I heard Neji is a genin already, that's great." the blond smiled.

Sarutobi nodded his head as he wrote something on a piece of paper before grabbing his stamp and stamping the bottom, with a smile he handed to Naruto, who took hold of it, glancing at the paper briefly, "Neji is an exceptional shinobi as for Shikamaru and Shino, the both of them are in their final year in the academy, as a matter of fact you and Gaara will be joining that class for the final exam, so get going or you have to wait six more months in order to take the test." before the words were finished, Gaara and Naruto were already gone in a blur of red and yellow.

* * *

><p>The duo entered the academy, the blond glanced at the paper which read, 'Room #101, Umino Iruka.' seeing the name Naruto grinned, "Iruka is super nice, you'll love him." the Kyuubi jinchuriki stated as he lead the redhead down the hall. "I hope we'll get to be on the same team."<p>

"The Hokage will most likely keep us together." Gaara nodded his head, "I'm more interesting in meeting these friends of us. Neji sounds quite interesting." Naruto grinned, he had a feeling those two would hit it off well when they meet. In no time at all the duo reached the room they were told to be at. Getting the approval to enter the room after knocking, Gaara slid the door open allowing Naruto to enter first before he followed after, sliding the door shut behind him.

Naruto grinned and bounced forward, "Iruka, hi, Hokage-sama assigned Gaara and I to come here." he called out holding the paper out. Iruka blinked, grinning before wrapping his arms around the blond, pulling away he smiled and ruffled the redheads hair before plucking the paper from Naruto's hand.

"Welcome back." Iruka nodded his head as he faced the class, "Minna, I want you to meet Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Namikaze Uzumaki Gaara, they're here to take the final exam with all of you. Naruto, take the seat beside Shikamaru and Gaara, you can sit next to Shino." Hearing those names Naruto perked up and turned his attention towards the class.

Spotting his two oldest friends sitting in the middle row, the blond grinned and bounced towards the two wrapping his around both of them. "Shika, Shino, I haven't seen you two in forever. How are you? Fine, that's great." motioning towards the redhead, "You know Gaara, I told you two about him, yes."

Shikamaru and Shino nodded their heads and greeted the former Suna citizen, "It's nice to finally meet you. Naruto has told us a lot about you in the letters that he writes." the Nara and Aburame heir nodded towards the redhead as he moved to take the seat beside Shino while Naruto smiled and sat in his own seat, ignoring the whispers that were floating around the room.

"Alright let's begin the test." Iruka called out handing out the paper exams.

* * *

><p>Kakashi grinned at the sight of his three former students and ruffled their hairs in affection, "It's great to have you three back. I take it Naruto and his friend are at the academy?" Kagome and Shisui voiced their agreement while Itachi nodded his head.<p>

"I know the both of them are going to really well." Kagome grinned, "They've come a long way since they were kids, I dare say in a few years time, Naruto will be stronger then me." she smiled, happy at the thought of her brother surpassing her. "I can't wait for that day." Itachi and Shisui smiled at that.

Glancing at the three, Kakashi couldn't help but be proud of the people these three were growing up to become, "Come on, let's go somewhere and eat. I'll catch you three up on what's been going on around here and everything else." with nods the three followed their former sensei.

* * *

><p>The students made their way back to the class, dragging their feet. Most of them looked exhausted and out of breath while some, Naruto noticed they were the kids from clans, didn't looked the lease bit tired as they chatted excitedly as they made their way down the hall. "Should have practice their stamina or something. I could run circles around these people when I was five." he whispered at Gaara who grunted with a nod, his form of agreeing.<p>

"How do you think the teams will be picked?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto shrugged, "In my assumption," the blond glanced around the room, "Shino will, more then likely, be placed with the Hyuga and Inuzuka to form a tracking team while you Shika, I have no doubt will end up with the Akimichi and the Yamanaka to form the second generation of the famed InoShikaCho trio: assault, capture and interrogation. Sarutobi-sama will probably keep Gaara and I together since we work well together and if I had a choice, I'd have the Hokage put Itachi's younger brother with us." The blond grinned, "Again this is just a guess and I could be totally wrong, but that is my guess. As far as the civilians go, I have no idea how they'll be placed."

Gaara smiled, "Naruto's never wrong, so if he believes this will be the team, more than likely that's what it will be." the redhead nodded his head. "Well, he's never wrong when it matters most, anyways."

Shikamaru hummed, glancing at the mentioned people as Shino joined them, "You could be right." at the bug tamers raised eye brow silently questioning what was going on, Naruto filled him in. Shino nodded and voiced his agreement as well.

"I want to congratulate everyone that passed and to those who don't well, better luck next year." Iruka gripped his clipboard, "Now, when I call your name please come up here and get your forehead protector and come to this class tomorrow to meet your new team and your sensei." It didn't surprise Naruto when all 6 of the clan kids were called not including himself and Gaara, so in total they were 8 from shinobi backgrounds and nineteen from civilian families. "Now that the newly named genins has been called, you can all leave, but remember to come to the room before eight to hear teams placement and to meet your new teachers. You can all leave now."

Before the last word even left Iruka's mouth all the students were up and leaving the class, the girls yelling and hounding a disinterested looking Sasuke whose brow was twitching violently. Naruto smiled and hugged Iruka, "I'll see you later tonight Iruka, we're going to have a welcome home dinner at the house. We need to find Neji and invite him as well."

Iruka returned the smile and the hug, "I'll be there as soon as I'm finished handing in these papers to the Hokage so he can decide the teams for tomorrow." Naruto nodded his head and ran out of the class, catching up with Shika, Shino and Gaara who blinked at him.

"Shika, Shino be at the Namikaze mansion later alright, we're going to have a get together to catch up and whatnot, if you see Neji before I do, can you let him know as well." The two heirs, of their respective clan, gave their agreement before separating to meet with their parents. With smiles Gaara and Naruto went to leave when they saw Itachi, Kagome and Yashamaru standing under a tree, beside a swing and ran towards them. "Nee-chan." Naruto greeted, "Gaara and I passed." he called out.

The group smiled, "Of course you did." Yashamaru praised, "Good job Gaara." the blond male hugged his nephew tightly, "I'm proud of you and I'm sure your mother is as well."

Gaara smiled widened when Shukaku gave his agreement to what his uncle had said, he was happy to hear that, "Thank you Yashamaru-ji-san." green eyes glanced at the younger boy he considered a brother. He owed allot to Naruto for being his first friends and for everything else he had ever done since they met. He vowed to always be there for the blond come hell and high waters, nothing will stop him.

Feeling eyes on him, Naruto turned and grinned at Gaara, "Hey, you ready to leave." he called out, "I'll show you around the village, we still need to look for Neji anyways, so you wanna go and just head home?"

Shaking his head, Gaara took a step towards Naruto, "I want to go with you." he stated plainly leaving no room for argument. The blond nodded his head and smiled.

Itachi chuckled at them, "I'm going to bring my younger brother as well, alright?"

Naruto and Gaara nodded their head, "That's fine and if I what I think the teams are will be, then it'll be a good thing to get to know Sasuke earlier on." the blond stated before dragging the redhead away from the school, "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>As for the pairing:<strong> (It won't focus solely on the relationship, but the hints are there and the seme's wlll be extra possessive and protective over their ukes.)_

_Just because and Uke has more then one lover, in some cases, it doesn't mean that the other semes will be in a relationship together, no, it just means they will come to a compromise and decide to share Naruto, who will come to love them all equally, but his love for Itachi will be greater then the others, so he'll spend most of his time around the older Uchiha. _

_Naruto's harem : Itachi, Shika, Shino, Kimi, Hiei ... _

_Gaara : Neji, Lee (he won't be like cannon, just wait and see)_

_Haku : Sasuke (I love them together. Haku is like Naruto, innocent but knows the horrors life has to offer but they know how to face it. I believe he will be good for Sasu-chan.)_

_Kagome : Sesshoumaru and Youko (They'll make an appearance during the chunin exam finals) These two are Kago's only males because there already mated to each other. These two seem too possessive to just allow someone else to enter the picture after the years they spent apart from her.  
><em>

_Iruka : Kakashi  
><em>

_***Though a lot of you seem to like the Iruka, Kakashi and Zabuza pairing I decided to change that pairing along with Yashamaru and Shisui***  
><em>

_Yashamaru : _Zabuza _  
><em>

__I'm not sure who I'll have with Shisui just yet, and if you have a suggestion, you can give it and I'll think about it.  
><em>_

_****By popular demand, this will be an M-preg. My apologies to those who didn't want it, but nothing will happen to much later in the story.**** _

_Shini-ko_


	8. Chapter 8

Excited chatter meant their ears as they entered the room where the team will be announced. Naruto took his seat beside Shikamaru while Gaara took his on the other side of Shino. "I'm so excited. I can't wait to become an official genin and go one real missions." his excitement was shared by the other three while Shikamaru just muttered a 'troublesome' beneath his breath, closing his eyes.

The blond blinked and watched as Sasuke entered the room and grinned. The night before Naruto found out that Sasuke was actually quite amusing away from their fellow peers. "Yo Sasuke, come over here!" he called out.

Glancing towards the blond his older brother had formally introduce him to, he hid a smile and walked towards the blue eyed male, "Hey." he greeted sitting next to Naruto while greeting the other three. He might have gone to school with the other two since he was a child, but last night had been the first time he had actually spoken to the two, and he was shocked by how cool they were along with the Hyuga genius. He didn't even know the three had known each other until Naruto had told him how they were close friends since they were practically babies. "You know there is an uneven amount of people who graduated, you think one team will have a team of four or that person will join another team who is short one member?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Probably a team of four, no way are they going to stick a recently graduated genin with a team who has at least half a year of training and experience." the blond crossed his arms, "I wonder who will have the four members though?" The other three shrugged their shoulder. Iruka entered, silencing the class immediately and told them all to get to their seats. "Let's hope we get a good team."

"...Team 7 led by Hatake Kakashi will consist of Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke..." Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke grinned at each other. "And Haruno Sakura." the academy teacher ended gaining three groans and a shout from the mentioned female. The blond and redhead had been made acquainted with the _girl_ and let's just say they didn't have a good impression of her. "Team 8: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata, your jounin sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. And the last team will be team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino, your jounin mentor is Sarutobi Asuma. Now any questions?" The blonds hand shot into the air, "Yes, What is it Naruto?"

Placing his hands on the table, blue eyes darting to the person giggling and teasing the blonde kunoichi about how she's not only on a team with _'Sasuke-kun'_ but the Namikaze heir and his brother while she had a _'lazy ass'_ and a _'fat boy'_ he scowled at that. He was best friends with said lazy male and he knew Chouji was a friend of Shikamaru, they even played together as kids, but he wasn't close to the Akimichi heir but he liked him well enough, and he hated bullies. "Why is that _thing_ on our team exactly?" he called out. "I mean, she's practically clueless." Naruto crossed his arms, "Someone should've told her that the lazy look is the default look for all Nara males, but their intelligence makes up for it. Or that the Akimichi's large body mass is required to utilize their clan techniques."

Ino snickered and the sight of Sakura's red face. "Heh serves you right for making fun of Shikamaru and Chouji, forehead girl, though I'm surprised he could hear you from across the room." the blonde hummed.

Iruka shook his head "I'm sorry Naruto." he should have guessed from last night disaster that Naruto, and most likely Gaara, would be holding a grudge and he already knew the Uchiha found the bubblegum haired kunoichi wannabe, annoying but they needed the teams to be balanced, "The three of you were ranked pretty high during the exams and usually we'd put the kunoichi with the highest marks, which is Ino, but if we added her the team would've been over balanced so to balance it, the kunoichi with the lease physical ability was placed with you three."

Ino burst into laughter, "So the only reason forehead is put with those three is 'cause she's a low ranking kunoichi?" the blonde leaned back in her chair, "Ha! Ha! take that Sakura, I would have been on the team had the choice been different." Sakura teeth gritted as she glared at the blond male across the room. Her humiliation was his entire fault, and now that stupid kid was even stealing '_her Sasuke-kun'_ attention, that just wouldn't due, at all.

"So basically you saddled us with the class loser." Naruto stated with a nod he turned his attention towards Gaara and Sasuke, "Now we know why we were the team with the extra baggage." the two aforementioned snickered at the statement, "At least we have Kakashi as our teacher." he glanced at Sasuke, "You know Kakashi-sensei is the one who trained your brother and cousin, my sister is their other teammate. One of the best teams in their generation, but we can do better."

Sasuke nodded his head, "I heard about Kakashi-sensei from aniki, I can't wait to learn what he teaches us." the Uchiha second born stated, "I'm excited to go out on missions, from what I heard from aniki and the other shinobi from the clan, every thing sounds so fun." Naruto and Gaara smiled with nods, having heard allot of interesting stories from Han, Roshi and Yashamaru throughout the years.

Naruto turned and went to asked Shikamaru and Shino something and blinked when he didn't see them in their seats. Turning his head, he saw that both of them were sitting with their team in a different part of the class and blinked, wondering when they left. "Uh, when did Shika and Shino leave. I didn't even see them?" Sasuke and Gaara blinked and shrugged in surprise.

The doors opened showcasing 8 jounin, the teachers for teams 1-6, team 8 and team 10. Naruto shook his head, "Kakashi is always late by like 3 hours, so we're going to be here for a while, you wanna do something while we wait?" Sasuke and Gaara shared a look before nodding their heads, glancing towards the lone female in the class, he was about to ask her if she wanted to play as well but decided against it, he didn't feel like dealing with the pink haired girl, "Let's play a game!"

* * *

><p>Kagome leaned against the couch as she stared at her former teacher with a raised brow, "Are you gonna go anytime soon, you already made your new team wait for you for 3 hours and thirty minutes." the female Namikaze shook her head, "I wonder how there taking it." Having no idea that Kakashi's new team consisted of both of her brothers. "I wonder who Naruto, Gaara, Shika, Shino and Sasuke are teamed with and who their teachers are. Hopefully there with someone good." She smiled, "I feel bad for Neji when I heard Gai was his teacher."<p>

Kakashi snickered and glance at his former student, "You should feel bad for your brothers and Sasuke as well." the copy cat shinobi stood up, and grinned at the confused look Kagome gave him, "They're on the four man team, the last member I can tell won't work well with them, well, I guess she'll _try_ to help Sasuke as much as she can, but Sasuke won't accept her kind of help."

"Fan girl!"

Kakashi nodded his head, "I better get going." he stated with a wave before bringing his hand together to disappear from the room in a flurry of leaves, much to Kagome's annoyance, as she eyed the leaves before shrugging, she'd get Kakashi to clean it when he gets back. She didn't feel like doing anything right now. Blue eyes closed, thoughts of her two mates floated through her head. She couldn't wait until the day they were reunited once more. Them and her children.

* * *

><p>Glancing at the clock, Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "He surpassed his own lateness by thirty minutes." the blond stated, placing his head against the table. The three had played several games ranging from 'I spy' to the innocent version of 'I've never' before they ran out of ideas and began doing their own things. Sasuke was flipping through a book, Gaara was asking Shukaku about new sand techniques, so to the outside world he appeared to be day dreaming while the blond sat hunched over his desk drawing new ideas for seals that he'll test out later. Sakura remained where she was, staring intently at Sasuke, who tried to ignore the stare.<p>

The door slid open, "Yo team, sorry for my lateness, well now that I'm here let's meet on the roof for introduction and I'll tell you what we'll be doing." with that said, Kakashi vanished leaving four annoyed looking newly graduated academy students, rolling his eyes Naruto stood up and told the others that they better go.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>I'm been really busy with work the past week, but I have the next two days off, so I'm trying to update as much as I can. It's short but it's something at least.<br>_

_HAPPY THANKSGIVING MINNA-SAN!  
><em>

_Shini-ko  
><em>


End file.
